Snowflakes, Hearts, and a Pillowpet
by AmuxIkutolover
Summary: Ikuto and Amu are exchanging gifts for Christmas. What all will happen? (I have terrible timing, but it's Christmas all year round!) Please R&R and I'll love you forever! XD (One-shot) AMUTO! Warning: ULTIMATE FLUFF OVERLOAD! Also, winner of poll!


**Well, I felt like writing, but I have a little bit of writer's block for 'A Happy Ending?'... I'm sorry! I'm working on it and have some of it done, I'm just stuck! I also know what I want to happen and everything... So, I decided to write a one-shot! I wanted to do the winner of my poll, yet a cute and fluffy one-shot, so here it is! The winner is a wolf for your guys' favorite animal! I hope that you all like it even though the timing is a little off... Hehe.**

Today, is Christmas, the most wonderful time of the year.  
Ikuto and I are currently dating and I'm eighteen while he's twenty-three. We got together after he came back from searching for his father, who he did eventually find. I was really happy when he showed up again, I literally jumped into his arms and cried!

Yesterday we decided that after spending time with our family, we would meet at five o' clock to spend time together and exchange gifts.  
Right now I'm walking to where the meeting place is, wearing dark blue jeans, a long sleeved black sweater, a red mid thigh trench coat over it, and some high, black winter boots and carrying a brown bag.  
The meeting place: the park where Ikuto played his violin and I sang a few years ago. I could remember it so clearly, it was magical.

The charas went back into our hearts when we confessed to each other a few years ago, although some are still here! Rima, Nagi, and Utau still have their charas.  
Ikuto and I were sad when they went back, yet also happy because we could finally be together. We knew that our hearts found our dreams, and we didn't really need them anymore. Although sometimes, when I really try, I can hear them talking to me, encouraging me.

Ever since then, Ikuto and I have been inseparable. We spend as much time as we can together, even walking to school together, since we attend the same college. I occasionally go over to his apartment and cook dinner for him; since Suu helped me become a really good at cooking, and Ikuto loves eating my food.

I continued walking, lost in my thoughts about Ikuto, and then proceeded to bump into someone and almost fall down. The person grabbed my hand, helping me regain my balance. I began to apologize, but then looked at the man and realized that it's Ikuto. He was wearing dark jeans, a black leather coat, and some tennis shoes. I smiled at him, a light blush on my face from making a fool of myself.

"Yo," he said with an amused smirk on his face, releasing my hand from his strong, yet caring and loving, grip.

"H-hey," I stuttered out, feeling my blush grow darker as I looked up into his dark azure eyes.

He smirked and then reached out and grabbed my hand again, intertwining his fingers with mine, he lead me the rest of the way to where a bag and his violin case laid on the ground. I looked at the bag curiously, wondering what he would've gotten me. He gently squeezed my hand and then let go, staring into the distance at the full moon in the sky. I looked up too, amazed at its beauty and how the night sky was a little purple from the sun that had set a few minutes ago.

"Amu." Ikuto said to me.

I turned my head to look at him and saw him looking deeply into my eyes. I stared back at him, somehow suppressing my blush. He leaned in and ever so gently touched his lips against mine. I turned my body to wrap my arms around his neck as his wound around my waste, him holding me tightly as he played with my lips. After a while longer, he pulled back, still having his arms wrapped around me as I blushed a dark pink.

He leaned forward and rested his head on my should and whispered into my ear,

"I love you, Amu," and then when I least expected it, he lightly bit my ear, causing me to squeak. After all the years of him doing that, it always causes me to squeak.  
He chuckled and then pulled away. He walked towards where his violin was and bent down to open the case and pull it out, along with the bow.

"I recently wrote this song," he said, and then he began to play. I stood there, staring as his fingers moved across the strings, and swaying back and forth with the melody. As it got to the climax, it began to snow. The song then became slow and romantic, making the world feel magical at this moment. My hair blew up in the gentle wind as I closed my eyes, feeling the snowflakes flutter around me, gently touching my cheeks, and listening to Ikuto's beautiful music. The song gradually faded into the wind and ended. I opened my eyes and saw Ikuto looking at me, an unidentifiable emotion in his eyes.

I looked back at him with a small smile, knowing that my eyes were shining with love and admiration. He smiled back at me and then knelt down to put his violin back in the case. Once he had snapped the clips into place so that it would stay closed, he stood up and plucked the small bag up from beside his feet. He walked towards me, slowly closing the short distance between us until we stood directly in front of me, and then held up the bag for me to take.

"It's one of your presents." He said, waiting for me to take the tiny bag from him. I reached out and grabbed onto the handle, pulling the bag to myself and reaching inside. I pulled out the wrapping paper on top and put it to the side on the concrete until I felt something hard and pulled it out. It was a hard, black jewelry box. I looked at him in wonder and he motioned for me to open it. I slowly lifting up the lid and gasped at what lay inside.

Inside laid a gorgeous piece of jewelry. It was a tiny heart necklace. There's a small pink diamond in the shape of a heart, and surrounding it were small blue sapphires, also in the shape of a heart. I looked up at Ikuto with tears in my eyes, and smiled up at him before throwing my arms around his neck. He in turn hugged me back and after repeatedly saying thank you, I pulled away. He held up his hand and I put the necklace in it, and then turned around. He fumbled with the clasp because of his cold hands and then reached around me to put it on.  
I shivered when his hands touched my neck. Once he got the clasp to shut, I turned around.

"Thank you," I said one more time, "Now it's your turn." I reached into the bag beside me and pulled out a wrapped gift, quickly handing it to him, desperately hoping that he would like it. He unwrapped the paper carefully so as not to damage the gift inside, and then he realized what it was. I had spent the last few months making a scrapbook of our times together for him.

The scrapbook has pictures of us at the park, little symbols for our charas; like a paw print for Yoru, a diamond for Dia, and so on, other pictures of us hanging out including some from the amusement park that we went to and him on the tea cups, and many other things including some empty pages at the end for pictures later on. He dropped the wrapping paper where mine was and gently opened the book. He flipped through a few pages and then looked up at me with a smile on his face.

"Thanks," he said, and that was enough for me to know that he liked it. I smiled at him. There was a sudden gust of wind then and I shivered from the cold of the winter night.

"How about we go back to my place and make some hot chocolate " he said. I nodded and we gathered our things. When we had everything, he grabbed my hand in his and we started walking the few blocks towards his apartment.

**(A/N: You have no idea how tempting it is to make something tragic happen now... It's too FLUFFY!****)**

When we arrived, we set our things by the door and took off our coats, revealing my tight, black sweater and his dark blue sweater. We both walked into the kitchen and I grabbed the ingredients to make hot chocolate and then put a pot on the stove, put the ingredients in, and started it. Ikuto walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder again and burying his face in my neck. I giggled as I felt his warm breath tickle me. He kissed my neck and then whispered,

"I love you." And he slowly made his way towards my lips and kissed them.

I pulled away when I heard the hot chocolate boiling and I grabbed two mugs and poured us each a cup. I then put marshmallows inside while Ikuto stood and watched me.  
I handed him his hot chocolate and then we went into the family room to snuggle on the couch while drinking the chocolaty goodness.  
After a few minutes we had both finished our hot chocolate and I was starting to fall asleep against Ikuto's chest.  
After that, I don't remember anything else, only the warm feeling of his strong arms around me.

*Time skip!*

I woke up in the morning, from the light streaming through the blinds on Ikuto's bed, with something fluffy beside me. I looked at it and my heart melted as I saw the cute, fluffy pillowpet beside me. It's a wolf. I sat up in bed and hugged the fluffy pillow to my chest, inhaling the scent of Ikuto's cologne. After sitting like that for a bit and getting my bearings, I stood up and walked towards the door of Ikuto's room, still wearing the same clothes from the night before which happened to be my sweater and jeans.

I walked into the family room part of his apartment and looked around for Ikuto. I then looked down and saw him asleep on the couch. He had the cutest expression on his face and I walked closer to him, when I was just a little ways from him, he sleepily opened his eyes. He yawned like a cat, and then sat up, noticing me after doing so.

"Good morning," I said to him.

"Morning..." he said, still half asleep. I smiled a bit and then said that I would go and make breakfast.  
I went into the kitchen, grabbed some eggs, milk, and things to make pancake batter, plus a bag of chocolate chips.  
By the time Ikuto was fully awake and entered the kitchen, I had chocolate chip pancakes and scrambled eggs done and ready to be eaten.  
He helped me set the table and we each got a drink, him milk and me orange juice, and then we ate.

We talked about random things during our meal and when we were done, we did the dishes together, me rinsing them off and him placing them inside of the dishwasher.

Once we were done, it was ten in the morning and I knew I needed to leave soon so that I could go home and get ready for work, and then go to my part time job.  
Ikuto and I went into the family room again and sat on the couch. I looked up at him and said, "Thank you for everything," and he smiled a real, genuine smile. I smiled back and then we kissed. After about ten minutes, I left, taking my pillow pet and necklace with me, and leaving my heart behind in the hands of the one that stole it many years ago.

**Well, that ending was a little odd... Kissing overload. *dies* So, no one is too old for a pillowpet! I got one for my birthday a while ago and had it next to me while writing this! Mine is a horse and I got it for my birthday! My brother got a giraffe pillowpet around te same time and he's way older than me! I got this idea from youtube where I watched a couple exchange presents and the girl got a pillowpet! Anyways, thank you for people that read this, followed my stories, reviewed, or favorited! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


End file.
